Mower Minions
'Mower Minions '''is a 2016 short featuring the Minions. The short made its theatrical debut on July 8th, 2016 with Illumination Entertainment's ''The Secret Life of Pets. Plot The Minions see a blender which costs $19.95 from infomercial on television, and they want to buy one to blend bananas. They find a piggy bank and decide to break it by explosives at first, but soon they break it by simply knocking it instead. Yet, only few coins are left. Then, they see that there's a truck of Larry's Gardening Service doing mowing business in the neighborhood, so the Minions decide to start a lawn mowing business by themselves.[http://www.slashfilm.com/minions-short-film-mower-minions/ "First Look: Minions Short Film 'Mower Minions", Slashfilm] The Minions steal the tool from the truck sneakily and go to a retirement home called Fuzzy Memories and ask them if the elder need to have their lawn mowed. The old people can hardly understand what the Minions say, but an old lady says the Minions can go ahead. However, the Minions' work turns out to be chaotic; four of them were in terrible states after the chaos, such as blackened and naked after an explosion from a gill with gas tank, having head stuck in fallen beehive, face turning green because having nausea after accidentally using a bag with dog poop for easing his hyperventilation, and being shaped like a balloon and floating around after the hazmat is inflated by a flying leaf blower. Nevertheless, their clumsy acts amuse the elderly and at last the Minions are given a bottle of 2,000 pennies and one of the old lady says that they can visit there anytime. The Minions are later seen when they can hardly move after they eat too many blended bananas made by the blender they bought. At this moment, an advertisement suggests that new type of automatic blender is available and it costs $142.95, and the Minions want to get it so they go for it again. In the end, one of the Minions puts back all pieces of a broken gnome (which was destroyed during the chaos previously) and hugs it, but it breaks instantly. Trivia *The mini-movie is put before the film The Secret Life of Pets. *The helmet from one of the Minions is written "Let it Grow", which is the name of a song in the film The Lorax. *The corgi in the short appears to be the same breed with the ones in the film Minions. *One of the old ladies can be seen when Gru goes back to his house by Grumobile in the beginning of Despicable Me, while another lady resembles a ticket seller from Tower of London in the film Minions. *The cat that one of the old ladies hugs is the same one that Kevin grabs before he is about to be kidnapped in the yard in Despicable Me 2.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5873098/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv *This is the first Despicable Me short to be designated an MPAA rating, which is PG (ironically the same rating as the feature-length films) for some rude humor. Gallery 062916znStoryboard.jpg|Early concept art of Mower Minions 13509007_10153754514671947_1986169904657795081_n.jpg 0001394564.jpg 13439191_10153754514726947_3211005237994860888_n.jpg Mower-minions.jpg 0001394561.jpg 94906e65f6f64ff936bf3bdc11bd7d4f.jpg 0001394563.jpg CoPv315XYAAp97R.jpg References Navigation Category:Shorts Category:Mini-movies